


Мечта

by ellssa



Category: Farsantes
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 17:41:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1356139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellssa/pseuds/ellssa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...я, как пес с улицы, а она… это она. И нам вроде как не по пути, и нет между нами ничего общего.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мечта

Вы видели меня с ней вместе? Видели? Вряд ли она считает меня подходящей парой. Ну, то есть считала бы, если когда-нибудь думала об этом. Но она не думает. У нее ведь есть этот дурень Антонио, с которым она знакома с детства. Велосипеды он задумал обслуживать, маракуйю разводить. Тоже мне бизнесмен нашелся… Так о чем это я?

Ах да. Вы не видели. Только представьте: есть я и есть она. Я: бывший вор, тюряга за плечами, вместо дома — пыльная конура. Она: настоящий адвокат, красивая квартира, семья. Я: всегда в потертых джинсах, футболке и куртке. Мне так удобней, да и не привык я к шикарным шмоткам — главное, чтобы чисто, и уже хорошо. Она: в этих школьных юбках, аккуратных блузках и старомодных кофточках — будто специально, чтобы подчеркнуть расстояние между нами. Я: так и не доучился в четвертом классе, хотя, клянусь, я сдам оставшиеся предметы и еще стану адвокатом. Она: закончила университет и была лучшей на курсе. А какая у нее улыбка! Каждый раз, когда она улыбается, я глаз не могу оторвать. Стою, и пялюсь дурак дураком. Я тоже, правда, в этом плане ничего. И многие девушки были бы рады, если бы Бето Марини, смотрел на них, как на нее. Но не такие, как она. Мне с такими и знакомиться-то негде… Когда она пришла к Гише в офис, я торчал у дверей и разглядывал тайком ее белую шею и рыжий хвост. А потом она рассыпала какие-то скрепки, я помог их собрать, и когда она подняла на меня свои глаза за этими чертовыми очками, я понял, что все, пропал Бето Марини. Как есть пропал.

Это потом я узнал про кофточки, про образование и дурня-жениха, про то, что мы неподходящая пара. Что я, как пес с улицы, а она… это она. И нам вроде как не по пути, и нет между нами ничего общего.

Но знаете что? Я все равно ее добьюсь.


End file.
